


Forget-me-not (Levi x Reader)

by NoFeelingLeft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Child Petra Ral, Childhood Memories, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Manga & Anime, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Repressed Memories, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoFeelingLeft/pseuds/NoFeelingLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Petra, her best friend, Reader is broken and she can't get over the death of her "sister" as she likes to call Petra. Reader has to face the truth, her past and the memories of when Petra was alive. The pain is felt by Corporal Levi too, who lost all his squad after the Female Titan. Only the help of the Captain can free Reader from her sorrow and her nightmares, eventually falling in love day after day with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A light through the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! This is actually the first work I post here in ao3 and I'm so happy and nervous to publish something :D This is a fanfiction idea I had for so long now, starring Reader (I love Reader x Character stories) and my favourite character in SnK, Captain Levi. In this, Reader is a big friend of Petra and kinda feels destroyed after her death, so, if you don't like Petra or her character in general, I'm sorry because she will be here too.  
> I'm open to any sort of criticism, feedback is always more than appreciated and english is not my first language so I deeply apologize for any grammatical error. :)

“What do you think there is over the walls?” you asked, sitting in a little wood bench of the main square of Trost, while watching the sun going down.

"According to you what could you find? I have heard about big water’s expanses called Oceans, and of big mountains of thin golden sands named deserts. All of this sounds interesting. I wouldn’t mind explore the world over the Walls.” Answered Petra, your best friend, who was standing right in front of you.

“Me neither. We could be free.” You said, looking to her.

“Exactly, free. That’s why I want to join the Survey Corps and kill all of those damned titans that infest our beautiful land.”

“I’ll come with you, then.” “What?” said Petra, giving a shocked look to you.

“You heard me, Petra. I want to exterminate them just as much as you do. I want to live in peace, and explore the world beyond these damned walls, together, sister.” The tone in your voice was so serious and convincing that left the ginger haired girl without words. Could it be? Could it be even possible to dream about a world without those horrendous creatures that threatened humality’s life and freedom?

“Petra, promise me just one thing.” You continued, staring at the hazel orbs of your beloved friend.

"What?”

“Whenever you will go, I'll go. **Together** **forever** , sister.” You said, smiling at her and extending your little hand towards her figure.

“Promise?”

“I **promise**.” Squealed Petra, shaking lightly your hand.

The sun was setting down, and the moon was timidly coming up to the surface of the sky.

“The last who arrives home, wash the dishes!” you said, sprinting and running away from Petra, that, understanding just at the moment that you wanted to win at all costs, started to run too.

“Hey you, come here! “ she yelled, running behind you, while you were smiling knowing that she had always been the slow one and that even that night Petra would have to wash the dishes another time, instead of you, the always faster one.

\----

What a beautiful friendship you two had. Nobody could fully understand what bounded you two that much, but whatever it was, it was a strong feeling. You had known Petra for years now, and she was the only person that you allowed in your life. A shattered, sad life, which you wanted to forget, and that was a nightmare before knowing Petra.

You had lived in fear, in a family that you considered hell. You parents didn’t even care about you, and they were always there to remind you that you were just a weigh on their shoulders. Your mother was absent, depressed and drank to forget about how your father treated her and you. Your father, in the other hand, cheated on her and hitted her too many times you had lost the count. His brain was lost long ago in drugs and alcool, he merely worked and all his money was spent in prostitutes and booze.

When he showed at home, thing that happened rarely, he would beat you and your mother, without any pity. You hated that monster that you called father, and hated that weak woman that was your mother. All their frustrations were on your little shoulders, and just being a kid, you were rising in a stiff and cold person, but still, you didn’t want to leave your house, because, you thought, maybe there was still a chance to gain the happiness you neverhad known.

You began to shout out the few friends you had, because you wanted to be alone. _People_? They’re delusional, they will hurt us without even thinking about it. You were sure of this fact, just looking at your shattered parents: they would have been the persons that would have to care about you and love you, and what were they instead? Two drunkards that didn’t care about their only daughter and kept going on with their vices and lies.

How you hated them, how you hated the world. All of your friends had a family who cared about them and a warm house to return to if they were lost, but you didn’t have any of this happiness. Your house was old, cold and damaged, your parents merely spoke to you, and if they did, it was to say that they regretted having a daughter like you, a disaster.

“How? After all the things I suffered, after all the things I stand every day, how could they treat me like shit? I’m their only daughter, they should love me, but, instead, they hate me.” These were your constant thoughts.

Until one day, you, decided to speak your mind to them, tired of being used and hated. After all those years, you were going to speak to them, even if probably your father would beat you again and again, you wanted to let them now what you were suffering. Maybe there was still faith for them, maybe they would have understood. You were tired of crying every night, tired of suppress your thoughts, because you feared that some of them could cause them more of the sorrow that they already had in their hearts.

No, now they had to listen. That day, after reviewing your ideas, you were ready to confront them. The sky was dark and full of grim clouds, the rain started to fall, at first gently and then more vigorously. In no time you were all wet and then you began to run to restrain the distance between you and your little house. After ten good minutes of running, you arrived at your house, standing in front of the little door, you knocked a few times, ready to met your bored mother’s face like it happened every time you went home from some errands.

No sounds came from the inside.

You knocked, two, three, four times. No answer.

Knowing your mother must be there you called her name, but, just like before, no sound came to your ears. Frightened, you pushed the door with all your energy, and after having forced it, you entered the house.

It was all dark, all the candles were out. You called: “Mother? Are you here?” No sounds. Then a lightning illumined the kitchen and a horrendous display was there in front of your (E/C) eyes. There was blood, blood everywhere, on the curtains, on the floor, on the table, on the walls. Near the table’s legs was standing your father, nearly beheaded with a knife planted on his heart. His face was a puddle of blood and flesh, all scattered near where he was lying.

You saw that the person who must had killed your father had inflicted him deep cuts and wounds, some of them revealed even his bones. You felt your cheeks and eyes burning, and your tears began to slip from your horrified face. You began to tremble, to shake, you called him “Father! Father!”.You yelled kneeling right beside the corpse of your father.

Then another lightning, and it illuminated your mother’s corpse who was right after your father. She had her eyes wide open, in pure shock and fear. All around her, dark blood. “Mother! No, please…” you yelled, looking at where her corpse was. You began to cry even loudly, barely breathing, and yelling and yelling. Who could have done such a horrible thing to you? They took away even your parents, that well, made your life a nightmare, but the vision of them dead was the most awful nightmare you had ever had.

They were still your parents, even if they didn’t love you, you cared about them and now, they were gone, forever. You pressed youraching body to the wooden floor, letting all the sobs and tears that carried all the pain you felt. Sadness, disperation, remorse were flowing into your veins, you were angry, too angry. Now you were alone, left alone in this world full of wolves that wanted to eat a little lamb like you. **Alone**.

Your screams alerted some members of the Military Police, that, seeing the door of your house full open, entered with a torch. They saw the same display you had seen not long ago, expect for your little figure that was lying on the floor near the table, trembling and sobbing. It was easy to understand that some of the people that hang out with your father, the scum of Trost, must have took their payback time, at the end of the day the MP knew you father wasn’t a clean and honest man and surely had some awful business going on with them. Two men of the MP took you out saying something like “She must be the daughter of that man. Poor girl.” You just kept crying and crying.

You fell to your knees, while other MP members came to your house to see what happened. The world for you had just stopped. The imagines of all that grim blood, the faces of your parents just slaughtered in the cruelest way, the horror in the eyes of your mother. All that horror was printed in your mind, and for the first time you felt _afraid_ , even more of those moments when your father was ready to punch you in the face, more than those times when you dared gazing to him with all the angriness your little body bore.

You felt alone, you felt nothing.

Then, a little hand was stretched in your direction. “Hey, why are you crying?” was all you heard. That voice was the softest and sweetest voice you have ever heard. It was so far from the harsh tone of your father, or the cold tone of your mother. You lifted a little your head, seeing a little girl around you age, that was staring at you with her big hazel eyes in curiosity.

She wore a simple pink dress and a brown coat. Her eyes were big and full of life, they almost sparkled. She removed a ginger lock from her eyes, never leaving your (E/C) eyes, that compared to hers, were empty and full of sadness.

“Don’t you see?” you whispered to the ginger haired girl “My parents were killed by someone I don’t even know-w, for some reasons I ignore. They left me alone. Alone.” Then you started to sob another time. “Why do you care anyway? You surely have a family, and they are waiting for you. Why are you wasting your time here?” you said to her, searching for a answer in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry for what happened to you, really I am. I can’t even think about what you are feeling right now, it must be hard for you. I was so shocked in seeing you all curled up here, in the cold and in the rain, but only now I see what your real reason was. I know you don’t know me, neither do I know you, but, I would like to say something to you. My mother always tell me this: when the people we care, leave us, you feel devastated and hopeless, just like you now. Your life seems with no point, and all you can feel is sadness. But she always continues saying that these people may be gone in this world, but they rest in a special place, here” she said, pointing to her heart “In our heart, forever. I’m sure they want you to be strong and to go on, just as you did till today.” She smiled at you and the continued : “You might feel alone, but you will never be.Remember that.”

After finishing her speech, you felt you heart warming up a little. It was so beautiful from her to stop and comfort a person she didn’t even know. You wondered how she could be so nice to someone like you, what could possibly push a gentle soul like her in speaking to a damaged broken glass like you?

“What’s you name?” you asked, noticing that now your tears had stopped since Petra had first talked to you.

“My name’s Petra Ral.” She said, smiling at you.

You remained silent, and looked at her, just contemplating this girl that had walked in your life at the worst moment of your life, but still, refused to walk away from you.

“And you? Would you like to tell me yours?” she questioned

“I’m (Y/N) (L/N). “ you said bluntly.

“I like so much your name, (Y/N)!” she said widening her eyes

“I like yours too” you told her, and then continued “Petra, I… wanted to say thank you to you for what you have done to me just now.”

“I did nothing (Y/N). But, maybe I know what could make you feel better too! Do you like reading?” she said, almost enthusiastically, having a idea on her mind.

“I don’t know how to.” You said, looking away from her.

“Then I’ll teach you! Do you want to try?”

“I would like to.” You answered

“Come with me then! I can’t wait to show you my book collection!” she said, taking you by the hand. Almost mechanically you removed your hand from her grip.

“Where it is?” you asked, still don’t trusting her completely.

“At my house! Come on, I bet we could be great friends too. I don’t want to know that you are here alone in the cold. I’m sorry in saying this, but I don’t know if your house will be of any use today. MP members won’t take care about you, but as long as I am here, I don’t want you to stay here alone.” She smiled

“Petra…” you whispered. Her heart was just too big for a little girl just like her.

“You’ll stay with me, and we’ll be **sisters**!” she said, smiling more and taking your hand another time.

 _Sister_? You never had one, and you didn’t even know what that could mean.

“I don’ t deserve this, Petra” you said “I don’t want to be a weigh for you.”

“You aren’t one and you’ll never be a weigh. Actually I’m so glad to have found you.” said Petra with her bright smile.

Now these words were the first words that made you feel loved. Yes, it was a new sensation, but you didn’t mind it. ‘So it must feel like this, when someone cares about you’ you thought. You were now sure that Petra deserved your trust and you let her guide you to her house, where you met her family and saw all the collections of books, snowballs and other strange things Petra collected.

Soon, Petra become your best friend, and you considered her as a sister, and she did the same with you. Her family welcomed you, and for once in your life you felt loved. After all this time, the happiness you looked for in your cold house, was finally found in Petra and in her loving family. She taught you how to read and to write, how to cook and how to laugh truly. She taught you to be **human** , and to feel like one.

Your house was burned to ashes from the same men that killed your parents, just some week after the homicide. You couldn’t never get over their loss, but in your heart there was no desire to hate. You had forgiven those bastards, because you had learned that vengeance only leads to cause other pain, and you were tired of the pain.

And now, there you two were, making plans for the future like two normal 12 old girls. You knew that everywhere you went, Petra would be by your side, and same to you. She didn’t leave you when you were pratically nothing, and you were sure that she wouldn’t never walk away from you, like your parents did. She was the **light** in your life, that till that moment was **darkness** , the only friend that you could totally trust with your life.

She knew how strong you acted towards the others and how cold you tried to be, but she knew that on the inside, you were just afraid to trust the other and still weak from what had happened to you. In your eyes, Petra was the strong one, always ready to help the others, putting her needs aside and giving all herself to help the others. You truly admired her, and felt always in debt for everything she had done and given to you.

But she never wanted something back from you, your smile paid all of her efforts. There you two stand, two girls with a big dream to live: free humanity from the monsters they called Titans, go out from those tall walls and finally see the world that Petra’s books described to be as beautiful as a daydream.


	2. Life in the Survey Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the prologue, here we are in the present, where Reader is officially part of the Survey Corps, and plus is a fantastic squadleader! Well, now that Hanji's titans have been killed, the atmosphere in the Survey Corps gets more serious, and Reader will discover that soon there would be a expedition, that will led to a tragical event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, this is so awful, but bear with me, I wanted to upload something of this work :D I tried to focus more on the life that Reader has in the Survey Corps, now that her dream of free humanity has become reality! Finally you have Levi, even if your encounter with him isn't exactly a charming one but still :D I tried to follow at best the anime (that's why Hanji is referred as her), in fact the next chapter will be about the 57th expediction and the tragical death of Petra that will leave Reader-chan totally shattered ç_ç but still, I hope you enjoy! :)

Back to present day-

The dream you two shared became reality. When you and Petra officially were 12, you two left everything, just to enter the army and be a part of the Survey Corps. At first things hadn’t always been easy for you because when you and Petra first started training, the fatigue you felt was so much and seeing everybody succeeding in every discipline made you feel useless, because you weren’t strong as them. Yes, you had strength, you tried to keep up with others, but the results you accomplished never satisfied you.

You were starting to think that maybe this wasn’t your destiny, but a tiny voice in your head kept telling you to keep going, even if you were losing faith on your capacities day by day. However, in your path, Petra was always there to cherish you and remind you why you were there: free humanity exterminating the reason that kept the humans hidden like rabbits, the Titans. You didn’t want people to suffer anymore, you wanted freedom, for you, for your new family, for the world. Yes, training was harsh, Shadis’ words were more than harsh, but you never lost sight of what was really important. You were ready to sacrifice yourself for your beliefs, you wanted to give a reason to your life, that always had been sad since your birth.

You wanted even to realize Petra's dreams, and see the Outside World, as you two planned that day, sitting in the bench, while the sun was going down. No, you didn’t want to lose, you wanted to win. And so, as the time kept going, with the moral help of your best friend, you started training more and more, gaining strength and power of will. You finally gained the results you aimed for, and you felt finally ready for your battle.

Then it came that **day** you were waiting from the first moment you stepped in the army training camp, the day you officially became the Wings of Freedom to fight Titans and to free the humanity from these hideous beasts. That day you had finally completed three years of harsh training, and you succeeded in obtaining the highest scores in every possible disciplines and you succeeded to graduate first, just followed by Petra as second. The first place was now the victory you had gained over the hard work you had to do for three years. You were one of the most skilled cadets Shadis had seen, and you could dare to say that he was even proud of the results you managed to show him and the other cadets.

The way you used your 3DMG was impeccable, you flew to a tree to another just like you were flying like a bird in the sky. You moved fast like the wind, impossible for a human eye to catch. It felt so natural to you, flying like this and feeling the cool breeze of the wind in your cheeks. You were fast and yet so strong even in hand and hand combat, nobody of the cadets had defeated you, neither did Petra, that, being the stubborn girl she was, always tried to fight with you because she wanted to become strong like you. Unfortunatly for her, all of your matches ended with her butt falling on the training field, followed by your lightly laughter and the pout Petra gave you every time she lost. Your abilities in slaughtering titans, well, were superb. You didn’t miss a single one of them, always ending them with a deep cut in the neck as you were taught.

And that day you stayed there, upright and in the first line of the Cadets that had decided to choose the Survey Corps. Petra was standing just next to you, with her wrist over her heart, saluting the man who was talking towards you, cadets, who had choose to sacrifice even your lives to give a future to Humanity. This man was the commander Erwin Smith, that with his sapphire eyes, was scanning the crowd of cadets in front of him, asking you to even renounce everything to conquer your objective. You were sure of your answer, as the other cadets that were there with you: yes.

Entering the Survey Corps, staying in their Head Quarters, fighting with them was now finally a reality. Over the years you registered awesome results in expeditions, gaining even the compliments of the Commander Smith. All your efforts were paid off when you were promoted Squad leader, and even for being so young, your skills were just too extraordinary that everyone respected you and your position. Over the years you had known better all the members of the Survey Corps, there was Hanji, the craziest person you had ever known, she had a obsession for Titans, she literally loved the thought of doing experiments to them and this slightly scared you. In the other hand, Hanji talked so much, liked to drag you in her experiments despite your complaints and always tried to strangle you when she hugged you, but you knew that she deeply cared for humanity just as you did, and after that, she was the first person to talk to you, and to try to break the wall that you created to restrain the others from you. After Hanji, you knew Erd and Günther and they seemed ok to you, then there was Mike, that never talked too much so you didn’t know so much about him.

You familiarized even with the Commander, and you soon learned what serious and brilliant man he was, it was so easy to understand that he really wanted to extinguish the burden that weighed in the shoulders of humanity. You had even known some new cadets from the 104th legion that recently joined the Survey Corps: Eren, the titan shifter and the cadet with which you got along best; Mikasa, one of the most skilled cadets you had ever seen; Armin, gifted with a brilliant mind, then the others, Jean, that always seemed in competition with Eren, Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Connie, Reiner and Berthold. You were given a excellent squad, you had 4 cadets under your commands and they all respected you and never doubted your orders.

But then, there was a person that seemed to not fully get along with you: Corporal Levi Ackerman. The stoic, coldblooded captain that even your cadets feared the most. He had these grey cold eyes that could cut and stare directly into your soul. You never had seen such eyes, that were made of pure silver. Even if he wasn’t tall like Mike, he had an incredible strength, he was the fastest and fearless person you had ever met. You couldn’t deny that after all you respected him and kinda liked him, but his attitude was the thing you hated the most. Maybe because he resembled you somehow, both of you wanted to be the winner, and that was because, when you questioned his orders, or did something with Hanji, the result was a harsh punishment, like washing all the tables of the Mess Hall for weeks, or washing all the uniforms of the cadets or even cleaning his office when he was meeting the commander.

How you hated doing chores because of that little angry man. A _midget_ , like you liked to call him in front of your friends or Hanji, that giggled every time you used that nickname. But there were times where you could swear that he was a human like you, like when he had to confront the fact of the death of Survey Corps that died in the battle. You could see a hint of sadness in his eyes, that rarely expressed his emotions. Maybe he wasn’t all that bad like Petra used to say. Maybe he had a heart, after all, even if he tried to hide it from everyone.

But if there was a person that literally liked the Corporal, it was Petra. She was chosen to be part of his squad along with Oluo, Erd and Gunther. She was always so proud of the position she had, and more, she was always so enthusiastic when she spoke of her squad and the Captain to you. You never had seen Petra head over heels for someone as she was for the Captain, she literally admired him and always scolded you when you said something against her _beloved captain_. You were sure she loved him, it was so easy to read her, and for you it was a matter of mere seconds to understand her feelings just by the way she smiled and blushed when the discourse included Levi.

You really couldn’t understand what Petra saw in him, but she always said that under his cold demeanor, he was a kind person with a gold heart. You never questioned her judgment, but there were times where you really thought that her love made her see things that never existed. Needless to say, Petra kept her feelings hidden from the Captain, in fear of being rejected. And you, couldn’t help yourself but think if the Captain really noticed how Petra behaved near to him, after all, she had the brightest smile and themost loving voice when she talked to him, and you could swear, you could totally see how her love flew in the air towards Levi, that always wore his typical stoic expression.

So, now you were there, Squad leader (Y/N) (L/N), keeping up with your daily life at the Survey Corps.

\---------

 

“Ehy, lazy girl, it’s time to wake up!” Petra squealed lightly at your ear. It was early in the morning and you were all curled up on your warm blanket.

“Mh, n-no mama, still 5 minutes-s-“ you murmured, hiding you head on your pillow.

“We are already late for breakfast, (Y/N), like almost every morning “ sighed Petra, still monitoring your sleepy form that didn’t want to leave the warmth. You grunted, lazily opening an eye and then the other and yawning loudly, making Petra forrowing her brows.

“Did you go to bed late another time, didn’t you?” questioned Petra.

Ah, you hated when somebody asked you something after just waking up. You hated the fact that you weren’t fully awake and everybody knew that you hated speaking in the mornings. Totally heated it. But Petra, being the curious girl she was, kept waiting for her answer to come.

The cold hit you just as you removed you blanket and stood up, still in your slumber state, looking at the hazel orbs of your friend.

“Y-yes…” you murmured bluntly “Shitty glasses’s fault.”

Your senses were waking up, and looking at the mirror you noticed the long sleepy bags that hang from you big (E/C) eyes.

“Fuck, I look awful today” you said, almost to yourself, taking your clean uniform and heading to the bathroom of the room you and Petra shared.

“Well, awful or not, today is a new day and you have to be ready, dear Squad leader! You can’t keep your cadets waiting for you, you know that?” she asked, mocking you.

“Well actually, I could ask the same to you, aren’t you going to make your _beloved Corporal_ wait for you?” you questioned, earning a pout by your friend.

“Oi don’t say that! He-e is the Corporal, and I mean, I am only-y…” Gosh how much she was blushing!

“Ah, you must look at yourself right know Petra! Your face is totally red!” you laughed at her, while she tried to suppress her blushing.

“Stop making fun of me!” she barked at you, still blushing like a tomato. You continued to laugh while closing the bathroom door, and getting ready for the day.

Mocking Petra was one of your favorite things to do, she would always react like that when you mentioned the Corporal and it was even funnier when you would do that at the Mess Hall where aforementioned Captain eat just a few meters from her. And in this, Hanji was like your partner in crime, you always did the craziest things with her, and many of them led to you punished, and with Hanji that always was able to escape from those situations. After putting your cloak on, you were ready for another day of training.

You opened the door and found Petra still pouting at you. “Now, are you going to make that face for all the day?” you questioned, raising a brow.

“Tch, I’m still angry at you!” she said, turning herself to the door. But at that moment, the door burst open to reveal a squealing Hanji that was already aiming at you.

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” she called while attempting for the thousandth time to strangle you in her embrace.

“Hanji, goddamnit, I-I can’t breath!” you said under her weigh.

“Come on, Eren is awake and we need to do some new experiments on him!” she exclaimed with a triumphant tone.

“Are you crazy for real? You kept him awake for all the night speaking about your experiments just a few days ago, and now you want to stress him more than ever? I must recall to you, that I was there too and I tried to keep him away from your blather but you couldn’t stop!” you spat to her.

“Well, yesterday is yesterday, today is today and science can’t wait!” These were her last famous words after she dragged you out of your room, practically leaving a laughing Petra at the front door of your room.

After having assisted to the death of the titans she experimented on, Sawney and Bean, she tried to keep her sadness away by trying her best in the experiments with Eren, and it was clear for you that she was sorry for what happened to them. Entering her lab, you saw Eren with the same sleep bags that you had on when you had woke up, and even in this state he was trying to pay attention to what Hanji was saying.

“Now Eren, what I need from you are various blood doses to study your regenerating factor and how your organism might have influenced by your “titan” being!” she squealed to the brunette boy that was already preparing himself for another morning of experiments.

“Oi Hanji, don’t you see that Eren is even so tired that he can't listen to you?” you said from behind her.

“Oh, good morning Squad leader (Y/N) ! I’m sorry, but I didn’t notice you before” he said, almost bowing his head as your figure entered fully in the lab.

“Don’t you worry Eren” you said smiling to him “Recently Hanji has been overactive and I understand you must be tired” then, lowering your voice to the point of whispering “I’m tired too, I really can’t stay awake today!” Eren smiled at your remark, while Hanji was literally running here and there, preparing filters and needles for her next experiments.

“Why don’t we do in this way? I distract her, and then you escape from here, and you take a good nap?” you questioned him in your typical sarcastic tone, earning another smile from the Titan Shifter.

“On no, this is fine, really!” he said, and you smiled at him. You really liked Eren, he was really nice to talk to, and you almost spent every day along with him and Hanji in Hanji’s lab so you considered him just as a little brother, even if there was already Mikasa that cared deeply about him.

“Hey you two, we’ re ready!” said Hanji, putting a syringe out of her kit of strange instruments she used in her laboratory.

“Try to not kill the boy, Shittyglasses” you said, looking at the syringe’s needle that was entering Eren’s arm. _Poor Eren,_ going all trough this because of his shifter ability must be hard for him.

“I never killed anybody, my dear!” said loudly Hanji, continuing her work with the blood doses.

“I highly doubt that” you said sarcastically, and then you smiled to Eren that was still attacked to that demoniac needle.

“Done!” yelled Hanji, treasuring the two test tubs full of dark blood, and after, taking a little drop of the content and releasing it in her black microscope. She was overjoyed while analyzing those droplets, and handed you a block note to write all the things she was noticing, like always. Eren, now eating a piece of bread, was there ready to another round of experiments.

“How interesting… yes…” these were some of the murmurs you were hearing from Hanji, that now was mainly focused on her microscope. There was mainly silence, as you, wrote down all you could catch from the crazy scientist.

After finishing her analysis, she raised her head and looking directly at you, she said: “Now that I remember, weren’t you supposed to be cleaning the Mess Hall after breakfast?” she smirked when she noticed that you were growing pale.

Damnit, she was right! You totally forgot about the punishment you had earned yesterday from the Capitan for hiding all of his dispenses of tea with Hanji. Now he would be mad at you another time, and this time you were sure he would not going easy on you.

“Ohh, shit!” you murmured “I totally forgot, Hanji! I’m sure the midget is roaming here in the HQ, and when he will enter in the Mess Hall, he’ll see all the mess the cadets left like always and he is going to…”

Then you were cut off as you felt the dark aura of the Captain that was just behind you. You were sure that he was angry at you more than the other times, and you felt his silver orbs staring at you.

“I’m going to do what?” he said codly as you started to turn, meeting his sever stare.

“Oi captain, there you are! I was starting to wonder when you would have appeared to assign me one of those adorable chores!” you said, trying to sound sarcastic, but you couldn’t deny that this time you were a little afraid to respond to him in your usual cool tone.

“Tch, stop bitching around, idiot. Do you mind explaining to me why aren’t you in the Mess Hall doing what I ordered and why are you here wasting time with Jaeger and Shitty Glasses?” he said harshly.

“I’m doing what I do every day, I’m here to help Hanji in her experiments , in accord to Commander Erwin’s orders. And still, I didn’t deserve your stupid punishment, you know it was Hanji’s fault too, but everything we do, the only one who pays is me. Why is that, Shorty?” you spatted to Levi, that looked at you stoically, never losing his calm and cold demeanor.

“Because you’re still a brat and you need to understand what your responsibilities as a squad leader are. I can expect anything from Shittyglasses, but from you, I expect much more than that. And what the fuck are you doing? Fooling around and being the undisciplined brat you are. You may be skilled, but you lack of respect and sense of responsibility. If I was in your shoes, I would do something about that, and I would stop with this shitty attitude of yours.” His words were like venom and they hit you like a train.

Still, you were too proud to let him say that you were not fitting for your role as a squadleader. You deeply cared about your work, and he was not going to bring you down in that way.

“Now you listen midget!” you screamed, while Hanji was pratically giggling seeing your fight, because from the bottom of her heart she always said that you and the Corporal were just meant to be. Eren in the other hand was petrified by your sudden outburst, wondering if you were aware of the fact that you were speaking to one of the most terrifying persons ever.

“I never complain about the stupid chores you give me, I never complain when I have to clean your office, I never complain at all because you’re my superior and I’m just a squadleader, but now I don’t give a fuck about what are you going to say or do, but you are wrong if you think that I’m childish just because I like to being the disaster I am with Hanji. It is too bad to laugh truly with her or Petra once in a while, after all the destruction and death we see every day? I saved my squad every time they were in danger, I never abandoned them. So who the fuck do you think you are when you say I don’t know my responsibilities?!” Your blood was now boiling, and you clenched your teeth, raising the tension between you and the stoic corporal, that remained calm while you were ranting and showing all the pressure you felt because of him.

Never leaving his stoic expression, he stared at your (E/C) orbs that were sparkling with fury. His eyes were impossible to read and you felt lost in those silver orbs of him. After a moment, he simply replied: “Are you done?” Yes, this was unexpected and caught you off guard.

“Eh?” was all you muttered, he clearly didn’t care about what you just said. You expected him to be more rude and to attack you with all his angriness, but he had not intention to fight this time. His answer left you astounded, surely you didn’t expect that.

“I said, are you done?” he said another time “Now, if you aren’t deaf, move your ass and go to clean the mess those shitty cadets left.” And with these words, as he came, he was gone. He didn’t even leave you time to answer, maybe he didn’t even considered you a match to him. Well, being ignored in that way, still felt strange compared to the times when you fought with him. You looked to Hanji, that now was smirking like the mad scientist she was.

“You two are just toooo cute together!” she sang from her chair.

“Shut up!” you yelled to her, now looking to Eren, that sat there without saying a world, he just kept staring at you.

“Why he was like that Hanji? Why didn’t he answer to me angrily like he always do?” you asked to your crazy friend.

“Aw so now, you are worried about him?” she continued with that grin that made you feel even angrier. “No, I’m not! But why? The Levi I knew would respond to me, but that, he was like he had other business on his mind, maybe that’s why he didn’t even care to fight me.” You said to her

“Maybe I know why” whispered Eren at that moment.

“Tell us” you told Eren, showing your typical curiosity to the brunette boy.

“Well you see, last night while heading to my cell to sleep, I accidentally heard a conversation between the Corporal and the Commander. I couldn’t catch so many words, but they kept telling the word ‘Expediction’, maybe this is the reason why the Corporal is distant.”

“An expedition?” you said out loud.

Well, that maybe could be the reason, every time the Survey Corps organized their expeditions there was always a great work to do, in preparing the carriages, the horses and your equipments. Still, it was strange that two of your superiors were talking about it in the middle of the night, because an expedition wasn’t never a top secret argument like Eren made it sound, and this situation was a little strange to you.

“Well, I think I must go” you said bluntly, still remembering the job you had to do. You waved to Eren and saluted Hanji while heading to the Mess Hall, ready to begin your stupid punishment even if your mind was drifting away. You never saw the Captain like that, maybe he was really preoccupied? It was so strange to see him like that, you never had the chance to see him in that way. Maybe it was just suggestion, but you began to think that maybe something was in store, something that had something to do with that expedition Eren had mentioned in Hanji’s lab.


End file.
